


Signature, Please

by PotatoQuinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: A collection of things from a thing that's been in my head. There's a delivery service and a cafe and such, more one shots to come once I get them finished
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Signature, Please

It was freezing out, but Kara barely felt it it, the body pressing against hers sending heat shooting through all of her nerve endings. Her fingers were buried in blonde curls, her mouth slotted to soft lips, and skin errupting in goosebumps from the touch of dexterous hands. Wedged in an ally with Cat Grant, pressed against the side of her car, was proving to be an absolute thrill.   
Making out like teenagers skipping classes, knowing no one they knew had any sort of clue what was going on, was hot and exciting. Kara knew it couldn't last, not as it was. These trysts weren't Cat's style, which was why Kara found them so exciting. She had to admit they weren't her style either; she wanted something solid and more permanent. She supposed Cat might too, but neither woman wanted to risk what they had.   
Kara nosed at Cat's throat, her fingers slipping down to squeeze Cat's hips. Her stomach dropped when Cat sighed, and Kara dropped her forehead down to Cat's shoulder. The sigh hadn't been one of pleasure, it had been the sound of someone who knew they had to give up one of their guilty pleasures. Kara sighed as Cat threaded her fingers through her hair. "Darling, we have to stop this."  
Kara felt her breath hitch in her throat, and tears instantly threatened. She tightened her grip on Cat's hips and nodded against her shoulder. "I know, I- I know." She took a shaky breath, fidgeting with the hem of Cat's shirt.   
"We're not teenagers." Kara nodded again. "It's far past the time we started acting like mature adults." Another nod and a sniff. "So, I expect you to pick me up at seven on Friday, wearing something other than skinny jeans and pastel."  
Kara started to nod again, then blinked. She lifted her head, her brow furrowed. "What?"  
"Please make sure you clean out all the fast food wrappers from your car." Cat laid her hands flat on Kara's chest, then straightened her collar, smoothed her hair. She gazed up at her, brow raised, her head tilted just so.   
Kara nodded once more, gaping a little, her cheeks flushed. She smiled wide, licking her lips. "Yeah, yeah, I can do that. Totally."


End file.
